Cortos de los Hadarriones: Un mundo diferente
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Tras encontrar una misteriosa caja, los Hadarriones se adentraran a un mundo donde es Pixie Hollow, pero muy diferente a lo que ellos conocen.


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el quinto y último corto fanfic de los Hadarriones, debido a la siguiente saga que se publicara próximamente, disfruten._**

* * *

Los Hadarriones estaban teniendo una reunión en la casa de Trenk debido a que Gale y Wallace habían encontrado una caja oscura mediana con bordes grises y líneas rojas en el Mar Nunca y Trenk estaban analizándolo, Flyer se quedó mirando la caja y la curiosidad se apodero de su cuerpo.

Trenk: "Uhm… pues por lo que estoy mirando, parece ser una caja común y corriente, nada fuera de nuestro mundo" –dijo.

Wallace: "Eso lo dices tú, pero todo sabemos que lo encontramos en Nunca Jamás, es mágico"

Liz: "Si, me consta, cualquier cosa podría adentrando a una aventura extraordinaria" –dijo ella mientras alzaba sus brazos.

Trenk se quedó mirando a Liz con expresión aburrida.

Trenk: "Cualquier cosa podría adentrando a una aventura extraordinaria" –dijo remedando a Liz.

Liz se encogió de hombros y Gale se quedó mirando la caja hasta encontrar a botón en forma de rombo, algo que atrajo la atención de los Hadarriones.

Liz: "Creo que ese rombo podría darnos la idea de lo que tiene escondido" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Si, y creo saber que debemos…"

Trenk: "No, no, no, no, **¡NO!**" –dijo mientras que todos lo miraban.

Alan: "¿Qué te pasa?" –le pregunto al artesano.

Trenk: "Chicos, ustedes no saben el peligro que podríamos cometer si apretamos ese botón. Podríamos traer el apocalipsis o liberar a un ser de alma oscura" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones se quedaron mirando hacia el suelo después de escuchar a Trenk.

Trenk: "Solamente un idiota apretaría el botón sin pensar"

Pero de pronto, Trenk noto que Wallace había puesto su mano en el botón y lo activo, haciendo que el artesano pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Trenk: "Para que hable"

Un destello amarillento se ilumino en la casa de Trenk y los Hadarriones junto con la caja habían desaparecido de ahí y llevados hacia lo desconocido.

**Pixie Hollow/Universo de los libros**

Los Hadarriones aterrizaron en un campo y la caja cayo hacia otro lado, Flyer se agarró la cabeza y comenzó a ver que estaban en Pixie Hollow, sin embargo, había algo demasiadamente extraño.

Alan: "Ouch, creo que tengo dolor en la cabeza –dijo.

Trenk: "Wallace… eres un idiota" –dijo tirado en el césped.

Wallace: "Gracias…" –dijo tirado en el suelo.

Flyer: "Chicos, deben ver esto" –dijo.

Los Hadarriones se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a ver que ellos estaban en Pixie Hollow, pero un Pixie Hollow muy diferente.

Gale: "Wow, Pixie Hollow se ve muy… detallado"

Liz: "Si, es como si todo nuestro alrededor estuviese pintado con colores brillantes y oscuro" –dijo ella.

Flyer comenzó a verse a sí mismo y noto que su piel era casi pálida y de sus amigos también tenían.

Flyer: "Creo que estamos en un Pixie Hollow muy diferente" –dedujo.

En ese momento, los Hadarriones comenzaron a mirar a 2 hadas que venían volando hacia donde ellos estaban, esas hadas se trataban de Tinkerbell y Prilla, quienes tenían unos aspectos poco diferentes a lo que ellos conocían de ellas. Prilla noto la presencia de ellos y ella fue de inmediato.

Prilla (Libro): "Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Prilla" –dijo ella.

Flyer puso una expresión extraña tras escuchar a Prilla, él dedujo que la forma que ella se dirigió hacia él y los demás, era como si nunca ella los había conocido a ellos. Así que Flyer siguió en ello.

Flyer: "Oh, sí. Hola, mi nombre es Flyer y ellos son mis amigos Trenk, Liz, Gale, Alan y Wallace"

Hadarriones: "Hola" –dijeron ellos.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "Uhm, creo que es la primera vez que veo a ustedes"

Liz: "¿Primera vez? Pero acaso no existimos en este…"

Fue en ese momento cuando Flyer le tapó la boca a Liz para que ella dejara de hablar.

Flyer: "Y díganos, ¿Por qué la demora?"

Prilla (Libro): "Oh, Tink está buscando una cosa perdida para poder arreglar un artefacto que ella está creando" –dijo ella.

Alan: "Si quieren, nosotros podríamos ayudarlas, somos muy buenos encontrando cosas"

Trenk: "Y también provocar problemas, si eso querían saber" –dijo.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "Uhm… está bien" –dijo ella.

Los Hadarriones acompañaron a Tinkerbell y Prilla hacia el Mar Nunca y encontrar la cosa perdida que la artesana necesitaba. Durante todo el viaje, Tinkerbell y Prilla les contaron a los Hadarriones sobre los acontecimientos que hubo en Pixie Hollow, por ejemplo, que todas las hadas creyeron que Vidia, quien en ese mundo era algo codiciosa y poco cruel, fue acusada de robar la corona de la Reina Clarion, cosa que no fue así. También la vez que Tinkerbell le creo una jaula muy hermosa para el temible Kyto o cuando Bess comenzó a retratar cuadros para cada hada.

Flyer: "Wow, eso sin duda debieron ser acontecimientos muy locos" –dijo.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "Listo, ya lo pude encontrar" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, los Hadarriones escucharon un cacareo desde el cielo y ellos observaron a un gigante pájaro volando, sin embargo, ellos notaron que no era un pájaro, sino de un niño.

Trenk: "¿Un niño volando en Nunca Jamás?" –pregunto algo aturdido.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "No, solo es Peter Pan" –dijo ella con una expresión menos calmada.

Prilla (Libro): Uhm, ¿estas así por lo de Wendy o por de tu martillo? –ella le pregunto a ella.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "Mejor vámonos" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "¿Peter Pan?"

Alan: "¿Quién será él?"

Liz: "¿Existirá en nuestro mundo?"

De ahí, las hadas fueron donde Pixie Hollow y los Hadarriones se llevaron la sorpresa de que todas las hadas que ellos conocían eran muy diferentes, sobre todo la Reina Clarion, quien utilizaba un atuendo rosado en vez de su vestido dorado hecho de polvillo.

Prilla (Libro): "Ahí está la Reina Clarion, realmente es una gran líder" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "Si, una vez escuche que ella fue enviada por Madre Paloma para darle una semilla a Bird Sky" –dijo ella.

Alan: "Bird Sky… creo que él existe en nuestro mundo" -le dijo a Wallace.

Prilla (Libro): "Bueno, nosotras nos debemos ir" –dijo ella.

Tinkerbell (Libro): "Si, fue un gusto verlos y conocerlos"

Hadarriones: "¡Adiós!" –dijeron ellos.

Tinkerbell y Prilla se fueron hacia otro lado mientras que los Fairows se fueron hacia el lugar en donde ellos aterrizaron y tomaron la caja mediana que aún estaba intacta.

Flyer: "Bueno, eso queda claro que nosotros no existimos en este mundo" –dijo.

Wallace: "Eso se debe a que no pertenecemos a esta tierra"

Liz: "O el simple hecho de que nosotros somos personajes de un fanfic de esto"

Trenk: "Olvidémonos de esto y volvamos a nuestro mundo"

Flyer asintió y toco el botón y el destello amarillento comenzó a iluminar y llevarlos hacia su mundo.

**Pixie Hollow/Universo de los libros, basado en las películas**

Los Hadarriones regresaron a su mundo y se sintieron aliviados de que pudieron volver a su mundo.

Flyer: "Finalmente, volvimos a nuestro mundo"

Trenk: "Si, será mejor que nos deshacernos de esa caja y nunca volver a tocarlo"

Los Hadarriones asintieron y estaban a punto de deshacerse de la caja, pero Gale los detuvo.

Gale: "Chicos, creo que no estamos en nuestro mundo"

Wallace: "¿Como que no? Nuestro alrededor es lo mismo que conocemos… ¿o no?" –dijo mientras veía a su alrededor.

Los Hadarriones notaron que ellos estaban en su Pixie Hollow, pero muy colorido y sus cuerpos tenían bordes negros.

Trenk: "No puedo creerlo, ¿y ahora dónde estamos?"

Flyer: "Creo que ya sabemos en donde estamos" –dijo mientras señalaba algo.

Los Hadarriones observaron el lugar en donde Flyer estaba apuntando y ellos vieron a ellos mismo, o mejor dichos, sus contrapartes.

Flyer/Flyer (Libro): "Oh, vamos"

**-Fin-**

* * *

**_Hasta aquí termina, bueno, si entrar a mi perfil, notaran que ya estoy a los 99 fanfics y eso significa una cosa… el Nro. 100 será la nueva saga de los Hadarriones, obviamente el ingles, más tarde el español latino. Ya estoy trabajando en ello, aunque el instituto me pueda impedir en escribir, pero tratare de traer la historia. Ahora pondré las referencias a los libros de Disney Fairies:_**

**-Vidia and the fairy crown**

**-The Trouble with Tink**

**-A Masterpiece for Bess**

**-Queen Clarion's Secret**

**-Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg**

**_Nota: Yo NUNCA leí los libros, eso se debe a que no encontré una página para poder leerlos_**


End file.
